


Warning Sign

by molmcmahon



Series: Female Harry Potter Femslash Pairings [6]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: Faith Lehane didn’t expect a woman her own age to fall right into her lap, warning her of an evil yet to come. Nor did the warden at the Northern California Women’s Facility expect to have to fix a gaping hole in the roof of the prison.





	Warning Sign

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either HP or BtVS.

Faith stared up at the ceiling of her cell, slowing her breathing and relaxing as much as she could on the prison bunk. She couldn’t see the moon or the stars but she knew that it at least it was midnight. Another nightmare had come and gone and her bunkmate hadn’t even woken up.

She sighed and slowly turned over in her bunk, unwanted memories flashing in her mind, and closed her eyes. Visions of Buffy and then of Angel floated through her mind and she shook them off, not wanting to see the Chosen Slayer while she was in prison. She had chosen this and no one could take that away from her.

She had chosen to do time for her actions four years ago. And maybe Buffy hadn’t trusted her enough when she had last seen her, when Faith had run to LA and gotten pulled into Angel’s fight with that law firm, but she was staying in place now. Pretending like she was just a regular woman who couldn’t break out any goddamn time she pleased. 

Though all of the other inmates knew not to disturb her. Everyone knew that she wasn’t one to try anything with.

The dream had pulled up memories of the mayor, of working with him to take down Sunnydale, of fighting Buffy. The Chosen One. Faith scowled and pulled her pillow up and over her eyes. Dreams of the hellmouth had invaded her mind over the past week, hazy like they were more slayer dreams. 

Teeth. Shark teeth rotating like a saw in the hole and swallowing up everyone that she knew in Sunnydale. Visions of vampires, demons and some hazy monster, tall, grey and stronger than a regular vampire. Faith hadn’t ever seen anything like what she had seen in her dreams but perhaps it was something that a previous slayer had gone up against.

Her eyes drooped closed and Faith inhaled a deeper breath before finally keeping her eyes closed. She lowered her pillow down and tucked her head against it before turning onto her side and onto her stomach, more than a little hesitant about falling back asleep.

Sleep was just a minute away when a loud crashing sound broke through her daze and her heart jolted. Her eyes widened and she immediately turned back onto her back and sat up, blinking as she watched the roof above her crack open. The moon lit up her cell and a black body fell right through it, hurdling through the air and right… onto her.

Faith jolted up and nearly yelped as she hit someone’s head. The person… who had fallen onto her reared back, a quiet sound of surprise leaving their throat. 

“What the fuck?” Faith muttered, rubbing her head and glaring at whoever it was that interrupted her sleep. The person that had landed on her bunk crawled back, sitting crouched at the foot of her mattress. Faith wasn’t entirely blind and it wasn’t completely dark in the cell hallway but the person… woman… was wrapped in shadows. Luckily they were both on the top bunk but Faith still didn’t know what the fuck was happening. There was still a wide hole in the ceiling of the prison above her and she could smell dust and broken cement around her. 

“I… sorry about that. Ahhh, am I in… Fuck it.”

A soft ball of light lit up the person… the woman before her and Faith’s eyes narrowed at the sight. The woman looked to be the same age as her, perhaps in her late 20’s. Long, wild dark hair that fell below her shoulders, bright green eyes and a scar on her forehead. A scar that looked like it could have been made by some monster for how much it looked like a lightning bolt. It couldn’t have been natural or a birth mark. Or perhaps it was a birthmark. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Faith hissed, her fingers turning into fists. She spoke quietly in order to not draw outside attention and glared at the woman who was sitting across from her. The woman wore a long sleeve shirt, dark green in color, jeans and boots that looked like combat boots.

“Harrie. I’m Harrie Potter. You wouldn’t happen to be a… Slayer, would you?”

Faith’s eyes widened at the woman’s forwardness, hearing the not subtle english accent. Harrie was too young to be a Watcher, surely, but that didn’t necessarily mean anything. Though Faith hadn’t heard of any Watchers who were this deeply… magical, for lack of a better word. 

“Uh… I hadn’t meant to land in a prison. Top bunk…” Harrie trailed off, her eyes narrowing in thought as her wrist flicked. 

Energy filled the cell around them and Faith stared at the woman across from her, her heart beating quickly. It kind of felt like how being around Willow had felt, power radiating around the woman. Though this power felt trained and vastly more powerful. It also felt… different than Willow’s had but Faith wasn’t too sure what she was feeling. 

“There. Now we can have a conversation in peace,” Harrie muttered, her gaze focusing on Faith again. “So… are you a Slayer? Or do I have the wrong woman?”

“Depends. Why the fuck are you here?”

Harrie raised an eyebrow, a frown on her face. “I thought for sure I was following the right signature. There were two but it seemed safer to land here.”

“Land? Who the fuck are you?”

“There’s something going after Slayers,” Harrie spoke, her eyes narrowing. “Showed itself in my universe and kicked our asses. I don’t exactly know what Slayers are but uh… I found a little piece of information in a book.”

“You a witch?”

“Yeah.”

Faith studied Harrie for a few minutes, seeing the confident woman in front of her. Harrie Potter. “I’m Faith.”

“Faith. You a Slayer? I was told that Slayers are all women.”

“Yeah, I’m a Slayer.”

Harrie blinked and then sighed out in what sounded like relief. Her shoulders loosened and she sank onto the bed, her breathing a little fast. Faith stared at her and then bent down to look at her bunk mate, glancing at the woman and watching as she stayed asleep. Harrie must have done something, cast a spell to keep her asleep otherwise the woman would have already been awake.

“Soo… why are you here then?” Faith questioned, sitting back up. She caught Harrie looking at her, her green eyes caught on Faith’s waist, and Faith winked at her. Harrie’s cheeks reddened only a little but she didn’t look away. “See something you like?”

“Maybe.”

Faith grinned and cleared her throat. “Why are you here then?”

“Uh… I figured… I actually don’t know. Maybe I’m here to warn you?”

“I don’t know what you know about Slayers but we have dreams,” Faith remarked, shuffling back up against the wall and leaning against it. “I’ve been having prophetic dreams about something but I don’t know if that’s what you’re running from.”

“I’m not running,” Harrie retorted, watching her move. “I’m just… regrouping. It’s different. Besides, even with all my abilities, I couldn’t land a single blow against the… whatever it is. What… have you been dreaming of?”

“Teeth. Kind of Jaws like, you know, but worse.”

Harrie shook her head. “Never seen Jaws.”

Faith raised an eyebrow at the other woman. “You’ve never seen Jaws?”

“I was… busy for the first twenty years of my life,” Harrie said, wrinkling her nose. Faith grinned at the expression and patted the space beside her. Harrie looked at her for a moment before taking her up on the invitation, shuffling over to sit beside her. “Being the Chosen One in my world sucked.”

“Chosen One? You were the Chosen One in your universe?” Faith asked, her heart skipping a beat at the other woman’s words. Harrie was like Buffy then. The Chosen One. 

“You’re awfully comfortable with the knowledge about there being more universes.”

“I’m a Vampire Slayer, babe. Comes with the territory.”

“I only know that the thing that defeated all of my people back in my home world, that thing was after Slayers,” Harrie offered, shrugging and shaking her head. Faith could hear a little bit of some other emotion in her voice, something that sounded a lot like self consciousness. She ran a hand through her dark hair, making it look even more wild. “I don’t know a single thing about Slayers other than they’re women. Prophetic dreams?”

“Something to do with having the essence of a demon in us.”

Harrie stared at her, her eyes widening at Faith’s words. “Essence of demon in you? How…”

“Something to do with a group of old ass men capturing the first Slayer and forcing a demon into her,” Faith explained idly, pushing some of her own hair out of her face. “As each Slayer dies, the Slayer line continues into the next girl.”

“Reincarnation. Sounds… interesting.”

“Slaying is pretty cool. It’s awesome feeling the power running through my veins as I fight. It’s been a few years though.”

“Do I dare ask why you’re in prison?”

“Fun times and a long story.”

Faith heard Harrie snort in amusement. “Well… I’ve got time. I don’t plan on going home so… hit me.”

Faith grinned and slugged Harrie in her shoulder, lightly, holding back. Harrie yelped a little and elbowed Faith, muttering something under her breath. 

“I didn’t mean literally,” Harrie retorted, amusement in her voice. 

“I know.”

Harrie turned to look at Faith and scowled. 

“You sticking around?”

“I’ve got nowhere else to be,” Harrie remarked, shrugging, her lips twitching up into a grin.

“Even if you’re stuck in prison with me?”

“Even if.”

Faith’s heart skipped another beat at Harrie’s words. She hadn’t known the other girl for a while but she had a feeling about her. “Awww, witch girl’s got the hots for me.”

“Faith! I don’t have the hots for you! That’s… crude.”

“You sound so British.”

“I am.”

“Good for you.”

Harrie’s nose wrinkled but her smile stayed as she looked at Faith, curious intent in her eyes. Faith stared back, something in her stomach fluttering around like the utterly cheesy butterflies. She just figured it was just a result from the last meal she had. “How’re you planning on staying? Guards are bound to notice you before too long.”

“Trade secret.”

Faith snorted and then sighed, leaning more against the wall behind her. “Well alright. Get comfortable. Mi casa is your casa.”

“Why thank you.”


End file.
